A colonoscopy is a procedure for inspecting the inside of a patient's colon using a long flexible tube that is commonly referred to as a colonoscope. A colonoscopy can detect inflamed tissue, ulcers, and abnormal growths. The procedure is used to look for early signs of colorectal cancer and can help doctors diagnose unexplained changes in bowel habits, abdominal pain, bleeding from the anus, and weight loss.
A colonoscopy is useful in locating and removing polyps, diagnosing cancers, finding causes of intestinal bleeding and following patients with previous polyps or cancers. Polyps are small growths inside the large intestine. They usually are benign, but occasionally may have a focus of cancer in the tip. Often, these can be removed at the time of the colonoscopy.
A colonoscopy allows the examiner to view the inside of the colon and to find disease processes which often do not show on x-ray examinations, or which cannot be diagnosed with certainty by such an examination. It constitutes a major diagnostic and therapeutic advance for diseases of the large intestine. The ability to remove polyps with this instrument means that the patient can avoid a major operation.